Farewell
by Verity971
Summary: Amour. J’aimerai ne l’avoir jamais connu, si sa mort fait si mal. Mais ma vie aurait été vide de sens. Souffrance. One Shot, Songfic, drame, deathfic...


**Série **: Naruto

**Auteur** : Verity971

**Titre **: Farewell

**Genre** : Drame, romance, deathfic, songfic. P.O.V Naruto.

**Rating** : T voire K+

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

**Résumé** : Amour. J'aimerai ne l'avoir jamais connu, si sa mort fait si mal. Mais ma vie aurait été vide de sens. Souffrance.

**Note** : Bon eh bien… C'est une songfic avec la chanson de Gackt, « Farewell » que j'adore, même si elle date… bref elle dénonce une des choses que je n'aime pas en ce bas monde ! Il y a aussi quelques petites citations que j'aime bien… Bonne lecture !

_Jean Anouilh a dit un jour : « Il y a l'amour. Et puis il y a la vie, son ennemie. »_

_**

* * *

**_

Farewell (Adieu)

* * *

Une voiture. Une forte lumière. Du bruit. Des coups de feu. Puis, plus rien. La mort. Elle seule reste et t'enlève, te kidnappe.

Nous somme tous les deux à terre, je te sens bougé faiblement. La nuit est redevenue noire, malgré une lune partielle au dessus de nous. Je me relève doucement, mon corps courbaturé par cette chute violente. Tu es un peu plus loin de moi et je m'approche. Je te demande si tu n'as rien. Tu ne réponds pas. Je me baisse près de toi et découvre avec horreur que tu as été touché par une des balles. Mon cœur se serre, j'ai si peur. Que puis-je faire pour te sauver ? Tu me regardes et je lis dans tes yeux ta désolation. Tu ne survivras pas.

« Naruto.

- Non, Sasuke, tout ira bien. Je vais appeler les secours, ne t'inquiète pas…

- Naruto… S'il te plaît…

- Non, Sasuke… » Je ne veux pas entendre. Je ne veux plus entendre. Ce sens ne me sert plus à rien. Je ne veux pas que tu m'affirmes ce dont j'ai peur… Ta voix est si faible et malgré moi, je me rapproche pour la sentence. Mens-moi, je t'en supplie, mens…

« Je vais mourir.

- Ne dis pas ça !

- Sois réaliste, je le sens. Alors écoute moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu oublies.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Ne parle pas, tu te fatigues. Je t'en prie, repose toi, je…

- N'es jamais honte d'être ce que tu es.» Une marre de sang s'étale autour de toi. La balle lui avait transpercé la poitrine, touchant sûrement le cœur. Tu as prononcé ces mots en me serrant la main, les yeux plus brillant que jamais malgré leur noirceur. Tu me souris faiblement, ton sourire se transformant en une grimace de douleur. Tu commences à haleter, le souffle te manque. Moi aussi. Mes yeux pleurent ma douleur, mon sourire montre ma faiblesse. Comment survivrais-je sans toi ?

« Ne me laisse pas, Sasuke…

- Fais ce que tu penses être bon. Ne recule pas. Tu peux le faire. Même seul.

- J'ai besoin de toi.»

_« Kawaita kokoro ni maiochita giniro no mikkatsuki ha  
tsukiakari no nai kono yoru ni "hitori demo aruiteyukeru" to  
anata ga kureta kono kotoba ni yasashisa to nukumori wo soete  
utsumuku nakigao no boku ni hohoemi wo torimodosaseru. »_

_« Un croissant de lune argenté flotte profondément dans mon coeur desséché  
Dans cette nuit sans rayon de lune, tu me dis "tu peux marcher, même seul"  
Ces mots que tu m'a donné, avec de la gentillesse et de la chaleur  
Ont transformé les larmes en un sourire sur mon visage délabré »_

Doucement, une pluie fine tombe sur nous. Elle se mélange à ton sang, souillé par la terre. Tu me regardes intensément, tes yeux parlant bien plus que tu ne pourrais le faire avec des mots. Je te prends doucement dans mes bras, te serrant, comme à une bouée. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Ne m'abandonne pas. Ton corps est chaud et ton odeur m'enivre encore. Tu lèves tranquillement ta main, caressant mes cheveux. Mes pleures doublent.

« Je t'aime, Sasuke.

- Adieu, Naruto. J'irai sûrement dans un endroit où l'amour n'a ni frontière, ni couleur, ni sexe. » Je ne t'oublierai jamais. J'approche mes lèvres afin de toucher les tiennes une dernière fois. Leur douceur m'envahie, leur goût me font taire la douleur qui me persécute. Ta main retombe alors lourdement et ton corps se relâche. J'ouvre mes yeux avec épouvante et cri ma détresse. Tes yeux sont vides à jamais. Ton visage ne me sourira plus. Ton odeur ne m'enivra plus. Ta voix ne me parlera plus. Notre amour ne se manifestera plus.

Il me semble que ça fait une éternité que tu n'es plus là. Et pourtant, je te sens près de moi.

_

* * *

_

« L'absence de ceux qu'on aime, pour peu qu'elle dure, a déjà trop duré. » Molière.

* * *

« Attends moi, je te rejoindrai. »

_« kanashii toki ni ha hitomi wo tojireba  
boku no soba ni ha anata ga iru kara »_

_« Lorsque je suis triste, si je ferme les yeux,  
Tu es à mes côtés »_

Je me souviens de ce jour maudit. Ce jour où tout s'est terminé. Où tout à commencer. Mon amour. Ma douleur. Ce jour où je t'ai aimé. Ce jour où nous n'avons fait qu'un. Ce jour où tu m'as appris à vivre pleinement. Ce jour où tu m'as montré une voie. Ne jamais avoir peur, que de la peur elle-même. Ne pas être faible. La faiblesse n'est que pour ceux qui le veule. Tels étaient tes mots. Ce jour où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Ce jour où tu m'as volé mon cœur, le destinant à mourir avec toi… Jamais tu ne t'es montré faible. Même face à ta mort.

_« namida ha misenai to wakare wo tsugete  
itsumo yasahiku hohoende kureteta  
sono nukumori ha wasurenai kara »_

_« Tu as refusé de montrer tes larmes lorsque tu me souhaitas adieu  
Et tu me donna ce même sourire aimable  
Je n'oublierai jamais cette chaleur » _

« N'es jamais honte d'être ce que tu es. » C'est pourtant ce que je suis, qui t'a tué. Ce que nous étions. Ce que les autres ne peuvent supporter. Pourquoi ? Tu ne voulais pas te cacher. Tu étais… bien plus fort que je ne le serais jamais. Je me souviens… à quel point tu étais convaincu de nos droits de vivre… d'aimer. Je me rappelle, quand tu me prenais la main en pleine rue, devant plusieurs personnes, les défiants de dire quoique ce soit, le regard sauvage que tu leur envoyais. Je me souviens aussi des lettres de menaces que nous avons reçu, des nombreuses bagarres que tu as fait pour te défendre. Pour nous. Pour que vive notre amour. Je ne voulais pas de tout ça et pourtant tu t'es acharné. Tu étais l'homme le plus têtu du monde. Cet homme qui a donné un sens à ma vie, la faisant devenir bien plus belle, plus joyeuse, plus… vivante quoique plus douloureuse.

Et chaque soir, je me couche, seul. Et chaque soir, je m'endors après avoir pensé à toi pendant des heures. Et chaque soir, je te revois, me souriant. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Chaque soir. Je rêve de te rejoindre.

_« namida wo nagashitemo waratteiru kara  
tatoe kono saki ni michi ga nakutemo  
kono tsubasa wo hirogete miseru»_

_« Je souris même si les larmes coulent  
Même si cette route finit  
Je déploierai mes ailes pour toi... »_

Cela dit, je ne partirai pas. Pas avant d'avoir accompli une dernière chose. Une chose qui me fait survivre. Une fois que j'en aurai fini, je te rejoindrai alors, dans ce monde dont tu me parlais, ce monde où l'amour n'a ni frontière, ni couleur, ni sexe. Un monde, où tout le monde peut aimer qui bon lui semble. Un monde parfait. Un monde utopique. Notre monde.

_

* * *

_

«Il est plus facile de mourir que d'aimer. C'est pourquoi je me donne le mal de vivre. Mon amour... » Aragon.

* * *

Je me lève et sors de notre appartement… pour la dernière fois. Je me suis procuré tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Ton bracelet où sont gravés les mots : « Je t'aimerai au-delà de l'éternité, mon ange. » est accroché à mon poignet. Il n'y a que toi que je vois. C'est pour me libérer de ce poids qui me pèse que je fais ça. Mes yeux ne sont plus les même, ils reflètent la solitude et la peine. Je me dirige vers le lieu où vie encore celui qui t'a ôté la vie. Celui qui m'a enlevé l'espoir, supprimé mon existence. Je l'ai enfin retrouvé.

Dans ma main, une arme. La même que celle qui t'a vidé de ton sang. Deux balles. Une minute.

Il sort. Je me cache. Il fait nuit et il pleut. Comme ce soir là. Il marche, me dépassant et je pointe l'arme vers lui. Un coup. Il tombe et meurt mais je sais que ça ne suffit pas à mon bonheur. Y a-t-il que dans la mort que je trouverai le repos ?

_

* * *

_

« Il n'est pas de détresse pour celui qui a terminé son voyage, qui a abandonné tout souci, qui s'est libéré de toutes parts, qui a rejeté tous ses biens ». Bouddha

._

* * *

_

« furidashita tsuki no shizuku ni kieteyuku ookina senaka ha  
arukitsuzukeru koto no imi wo mou ichido oshietekureru»

_« Le large dos qui disparaît dans les gouttes tombées de la lune  
M'apprend encore une fois, pourquoi je continue de marcher »_

Je respire. Le vent souffle et secoue mes cheveux. Mes yeux azur se noient dans ce ciel aussi sombre que tes pupilles. Tu es là, je le sens. Je ferme les yeux et pointe l'arme sur ma tempe, cette fois. Une balle. Une vie. Un amour. Toi et moi. À jamais. Je n'ai plus peur et n'éprouve que de l'impatience. Te revoir.

_« furikaerazu ni aruiteyukeru sa  
itsumo soba ni ha anata ga iru kara »_

_« Je peut continuer à marcher sans me retourner en arrière  
Car tu es toujours à mes côtés »_

Une larme coule malgré tout sur ma joue, mais je ne renoncerai pas.

_« namida ga mou nido to koborenu you ni  
modori ha shinai to kimeta koto dakara  
ano hi ni kawashita yakusoku dakara »_

_« Que mes larmes ne forment plus jamais de flaques  
Car j'ai décidé de ne pas faire marche arrière  
Car c'est la promesse que nous avons fait ce jour-là » _

Je tombe après avoir tiré. La douleur n'est rien face à la hâte que j'ai de te revoir. Te de dire que je t'aime. Dans notre monde. Je me vide de mon sang, souriant à la Mort. Prend moi, et emmène moi où il se trouve. Mes larmes se multiplient mais ce n'est que de la joie. La joie de ne plus souffrir. Je n'ai pas renoncé. Je suis devenu aussi têtu que toi.

Adieu. Monde cruel.

_« namida wo ukabetemo kono ame ga keshitekureru  
moshi, mou ichido deaeta toki ni ha  
anata wo koeta to tsutaetai kara »_

_« Même si les larmes se rassemblent, la pluie les effacera  
Car si jamais j'ai l'occasion de te revoir  
Je veux être capable de te dire que je t'ai surpassé »_

_

* * *

_

Chateaubriand a dit un jour : « La vie me sied mal, la mort m'ira peut-être mieux »

* * *

Fin.

Je sais, ce n'est pas top. Mais j'ai quand même apprécié l'écrire. Un petit O.S avant les vacances tant attendu, n'est ce pas ? Bon eh bien à vous de me dire si vous avez aimé ! À bientôt !


End file.
